Until We Meet Again
by Lefty Pinman
Summary: Its my frist story have fun


Until We Meet Again

The rain poured down heavily in the darkened alleyway. All that could be heard was the crashing of thunder echoing through the alley. Then a silent sound of slowly dripping red liquid down to the redden cobble stone. A small wiper sounds out followed by a faint thud. A man in a black leather trench coat walks slowly form the alleyway licking his crimson lips. He looks to see if any one had seen him and turns back to the alleyway, bows to the life less body be for him. "Until we meet again". He smirks to himself as walks down the dark street to nowhere.

A young woman wearing a small skirt and stripped shirt, walks out of Joe's Pizza and Grill into the poring rain. She forgot her umbrella at home. Frustrated and soaked she begins to walk home, as she turns the corner she hears some one behind her. A man in a black leather trench coat asked for the time. "It's about 4:30" she said nervously looking down at her watch and begins to walk away. The man lunges at her but miss. She turns and runs it the alleyways screaming for help, but her screams are muffled by the roaring thunder. She turns to if the strange man is still there, he is gone. She fells someone grab her from the front she whips around to get a glimpse of his face, then a piercing sensation on her neck. Before she passes out for the loss of blood the last words she heard were "Until we meet again". Until we meet again.

The rain has stopped and the darkened street is now quit so early in the morning. The man whispered to him self "What have I done". He licks his lips once more and to tastes the copper that doesn't seem to leave his red stained lips. He hums as he walks and thinks, and then turns into alleyway. He walks into a condemned apartment building, all the way to the top. Carefully, he walked up the stairs to the top floor. He creeps open the black, paint-chipped door and throats his coat on the sofa. "Riku, nice to see you come home finally" a soft voice spoke from his right.

The sun hurts her eyes as she tries to open them. She didn't know how long she had been out. She sluggishly got up and put hand on neck to fell to puncture wounds and something sticky, she looks at her hand only to discover blood. Terrified at this point, she begins out of the alley to the street to see if any one would help her, no one did they were a voiding her. Something was different, something was wrong. She began to walk sluggishly not knowing were or were she was going not remember who she was or how she got there. It felt as if she walked for hours, when came up to a graveyard. As she entered the graveyard she fell to her knees at the entrains and puked up some blood. She cradled to a grave stone that read Ino 1812 to 1830 and passes again.

Riku turned and looked and at the little girl swinging her legs between the chair legs. "Hi Rin, how have you been since I've been away" he said wearily as question hung in the air as he moved into the kitchen. Rin know something was wrong as she watched him walk into the kitchen. "Big brother what happen last night? You seem worried about something. What wrong?" she hoped of the chair and stood beside him. "You haven't broken our rule, have you?"

Riku turns and walks into the living room, only to pull the blinds closed, just as the sun peaks up above the horizon." I have done something I thought I would never do again little one. I am very sorry, so very sorry."

The sun is going down as she lays there. A man walks up to her with a shovel and pokes her with it "Are you okay". She makes a small faint sound and wakes up. "What's your name girl and what are doing here" the man said confused. "I….I think my name is Sora. I don't know how I got here" she said in raspy voice. "My name is Charley Owens, what happed to you". "Come closer and I will tell you my throat hurts" with a growing hunger. As the man knelt down and inched closer. The hunger in Sora grows. The man is now not two inches from Sora's as she lungs at him and sinks her teeth into his neck. The taste of blood flowed into her mouth and the hunger subsided.

Rin sinks to the ground by Riku. "Big brothers please, oh please don't tell me that you bit someone. The counsel will be after you for sure if you did. Where will we hide, let alone get food?"

Riku violently jumps up and grabs his coat off the sofa. Suddenly he is gone and the door is squeaking shut behind him. Rin looks up from the floor at the door. "Be careful big brother. You're all I have left." Riku jumps from one shaded roof top to another talking to the air around him." I wonder if that girl is still there? I hope I haven't turned her into a monster." He continues his travels until he comes to the alley where she laid last night. "What! She's not here. Where in the hell could she have gone?" His head whips around but all he can smell is her faint trail of her human aroma.

It is dark now and Sora has just realized what she had done and jumps up out of terror and confusion. She had just taken a human life but the taste of his blood made her shutter in pleasure. Wiping the blood from her pouty, moist, sensuous lips as the hunger begins to grow again, only stronger this time. As Sora left the graveyard she is less scared and confused. She runs from that place of death and sadness, but she did not want to leave. Yet she was attracted to this place but she didn't know why.

Slowly, Riku followed the faint trail in the street. As he followed the faint trail it was over power by the smell of millions that had been there. He whispered damn and looked around. "Where the hell are you?" A faint trail of fresh blood wafts into his nose. He looks down at the road with a simile on his face. "Until we meet again" he whispers to him self. Just then a stake flies pasted his head.

The hunger grows even stronger. As ran she suddenly stops, her senses were going wild. She catches the sent a man by the Adam Stagy, this man was her old boy friend that beat after going out and get drunk. He was a very disturbed person. Sora begins to run faster her heart pounding, not realizing it she is running in the middle of the street a car comes strait at her she jumps to dodge the car and jumps in the air and lands on her feet. Sora thought to her self that it would be easier to jump from building to building.

"Damn them! They've already caught on to me." Riku whispers as he jumps into random building to try and lose them. "How can there be so many of them already? This is too much in one day." Another stake flew past him. He whips around, grabs the next stake and throws it back at the counsel, nailing one in the head. "It's not like your weapons are going to kill me, idiots!'

"Oh but it will be painful for you." One of the higher ranking men said. Riku turns and jumps out of a window, shattering the glass. Pieces raked across his flesh tearing it as the red liquid falls to the ground with him. He looks up towards them and then in an instant vanishes before their eyes.

Sora leaps onto a building near by looking for the drunken fool. As she was jumping something caught her eye and she fell to the ground like a ton of bricks plummeting into the cool dark alleyway. Sora hits the ground with a thud, her bones fell as if they just shattered like glass window. She tries to get up but can not, just then Adam walks up drunk and dumfounded and tries to help Sora up. She realizes who he was and grapes him by this throat. "This is for all the times you beating me you bastard" as she through him it the in the side of the build. Adam stumbles as he attempts to get up "You wane fight bitch, I remember who you Sora". She rushes him and takes him to the ground.

"Rin pack your stuff we're leaving". Riku starts to shovel some clothes into a back pack along with some money and some food. "Rin are you ready yet".

Rin runs in to Riku room. "The council found out did not find out they, now where will we go" she said glumly.

Riku shakes his head and looks around to see if there is anything else he'll need. "I don't know Rin but we'll find out later." He grabs his bag and the tiny one in Rin's hand before walking to the door. "Ok Rin it's time to go. Hop on my back and hold on. I don't need you falling off." Rin nods and hops onto his back. Her tiny arms circle his thick neck as he opens the door and walks out.

Blood is gushing from his head as Sora is beating his face in. In her fit of rage she did not see the group of men surrounding her until it was too late. "Do you know why you were made, came the question as one man jumped out of the crowd and put a knife to Sora's throat . "I don't know what you are talking about. What's going on? What's happening to me?" As tears fell from her eyes she was too scared to move. "I ask the questions around here. Why sere you made?" The man yells at her. Still too afraid to move, Sora slowly sinks to the shadows.

Rin is slowly lulled to sleep by Riku's breathing and movement. He smiles to himself and continues to walk when he smells the blood from before. His eyes search the area but he doesn't see anything. He sighs and continues to walk keeping an eye out for the council. He walks for about three hours before finding another old run down building. He walks up all the stairs to the top level to find another little kid lying on a mattress. "Rin! Hey Rin!" He shakes her a bit.

"What big brother?"This comes out in between a yawn.

He smiles. "There's another kid here. Why don't you go wake him up?"

"Ok. She jumps from his back and to the ground silently. "Little kid, wake up please. Tell me your name."

When Sora slowly came back up hidden by the shadows. The groups of men were gone. Again terrified and confused, she walked down the street thinking, trying to get her thoughts in order. Everything was a blur. All she could remember was bits and pieces. So she pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. Tears fall from her eyes. Her makeup smears on to her dress. Out of rage she begins to tear up everything in site. Explosions and chaos everywhere.

The little kid opens his eyes and looks around before jumping up. "W…. who are you an ….and what do you wa….want?"

Rin smiles at him and sits down in front of him. "I'm Kai, by the way."

"Riku." Riku nods his head at the kid and looks around the apartment a bit." It doesn't look too bad." he says to himself. He drops the bags on the ground and walks over to the windows. Down on the street below exploding and chaos. "It's that girl." He shouts and then he disappears, only to reappear in front of the girl.

She sees him again, the man that did something to her. Sora still in the fit of rage begins hitting him as tears fall from her eyes. "Stop! Stop! Everything is going to be alright now." Riku tries to calm her down. but he doesn't know not to mess with a pissed off woman, alive or dead. Wwhat the fuck did you do to me, you bastard! What the hell did you do to me?" Sora shouted with her tear fell from her eyes. "I was lonely. I wanted a companion. I left you because it was getting close to dawn and I didn't think you would get up any time soon ." Riku managed to calm her down. "Why did you not just tell me in the first place?" Now Sora was wiping away her tears. "Because you would not have believed me".

Riku smiles down at her. "All will be well now that you are with me. I will teach you our ways and the ways of others. You will never have to worry about being alone. Will you come with me?" He holds his hand out to her. Sora's eyes welled up yet again with tears. Doubts start to race through her head. Bad memories appear as she forgets about where she is. Riku hugs her close. "There is no need to doubt my words. I will stay with you as long as you wish me to be here."

I wa…..want to go with you. I want to never be alone again. I wan….want some ….. someone to lo…..love." She lifts her face up and looks into his eyes.

"You will always have someone to love from now on my sweet." He smiles at her and slowly leans down to kiss her. The kiss is just a simple touch of lips but to them it seemed to be so much more. They brake apart with smiles on each of their faces. As one, they both say "I love you".


End file.
